A Fine Picnic
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: A two-shot of Hope X Lightning! Hope and Lightning go on a picnic with Snow and Serah, and something happens.
1. Picnic, Hope's Perspective

**Authors Notes**

**Wow, what I am going to write is such a cliché! But I like it anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I never saw any picnic fics up till now so I thought I would give it a go. Constructive criticism as well as nice reviews are appreciated. So please consider it yeah?**

**This is a two shot, next chapter up soon.**

**It was sort of Rushed, I can't use my computer on weekdays so I had to rush this cause I wanted to show it to my readers.**

**Maybe a little bit OOC? To answer an obvious question, Hope already has a crush on Lightning at the start of this one-shot. And Lightning is rather fond of him.**

A fine Picnic

'Lightning's Perspective'

It was a fine morning, devoid of bad motives and vices.

It was going to be a normal day for Lightning 'Claire' Farron… Any usual day where she would enjoy her day off with Hope.

But, today….Just had to be ruined by a certain person.

"So, sis… how about it?"

_A picnic? As if. I have better things to do._

"_Snow, I am never going to go on a picnic with YOU of all people."_

_Snow did not answer for a while and I think I heard him walk away._

_I let out a sigh…. Snow is going to resort to…._

"Claire? Hi, I heard you were giving Snow a hard time?"

_I knew it, he knows my weakness. Serah._

"_Serah, must I go for this picnic?" _

"Well, it would be a nice time to bond… don't you think? You could bond with Snow too!"

_I let out a sigh._

"_Serah that big oaf and I are never going to get along!"_

"Come on, Claire. Give it a shot!"

_Serah just isn't going to give up….is she?_

"Oh, Claire… would you mind bringing Hope too?"

_Hope? She wants him to go too?_

_I feel relief flood through me, at least there will be someone remotely SANE there who I can talk to._

"_Alright, alright…" I give in and just agree._

"Really? Great! I better go prepare our food."

_I put down the phone and just sit on the sofa._

_Where is that boy? I wonder for a while._

_Suddenly footsteps are heard coming from the stairs._

'Hope's Perspective'

"We're going for a picnic with Serah and SNOW?" I say in disbelief.

Snow of all people? He's just going to ruin the supposedly FUN picnic.

I originally thought I was going on a picnic ALONE with Lightning.

I was so happy until she said Serah and Snow were coming along.

Serah I don't mind, but SNOW?

There goes my hope of being alone with two beautiful women….especially the one in front of me right now.

Lightning just let out a sigh.

"_Look, Hope. Just try and enjoy it… alright? At least I'm there."_

I also let out a sigh…

"But that doesn't mean I HAVE to go, right?" I say, smirking.

"After all, Serah asked YOU." I smirked contentedly.

Lightning had a flustered look about her.

Why is she panicking?

In truth, Lightning didn't want to go without Hope…

She needed someone to lean on when Snow opened his mouth.

And she…. Actually liked having him around. A lot. So much that it actually scared her.

So, she just swallowed her pride and asked,

"_Hope, Please…. Would you go with me?"_

S-she actually said it…. In such a sweet voice…I never heard her use it before… I'm speechless.

I can't find it in me to refuse, so….

"Alright, Light." I just sigh.

She seemed genuinely relieved when I said that.

Does she…. Really hate Snow that much?

**About an hour later….**

"Wow…." Lightning and I gasped together.

This place was beautiful.

It had a waterfall and a nice, big grassy plain.

Snow and Serah proceeded to set up the picnic table.

How in the world did it fit in their car….?

Once it was done being set up, we all sat opposite each other, boys on one side, girls on the other.

Serah was sitting across from Snow, likewise with Lightning and I.

"So, who wants to hear a story from your resident hero?" Snow said with a big grin.

"Oh, I want to!" Serah quickly shouted.

Lightning and I shared the same look.

We obviously didn't want to hear his obnoxious stories.

"_No thanks, Snow."_

"I'll pass."

We both declined.

Snow and Serah just sighed and decided to give in. They were happy enough we decided to even come.

"So, Hope… How's school?" Snow tried to start a conversation.

"It's boring… Especially after kicking monster ass out in the Archlyte steppe and killing Fal'Cie and whatnot."

We continued having menial talk about irrelevant things.

"Claire, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Serah asked teasingly.

Lightning just looked at her sister and said,

"_Of course not!" _

I inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Anybody you even like now? Maybe at work?"

Serah was not giving up, huh?

Lightning looked slightly flustered,

She was probably hesitating on her answer.

I think she was even blushing.

"_M-maybe…"_ She said shyly.

Snow, Serah and I all shared an incredulous look.

She…Likes someone else?

I-I'm speechless.

Snow just grinned and asked,

"Wow sis! When are you going to get married like Serah and I and show us our nephew or niece! I'm sure you could get that person if you set your mind to it."

Lightning shot a glance at Snow and I could feel the usual "Snow, you are so dead." Emanating from her.

"What about you, Hope? Any lucky girl to have caught your attention?" Serah asked.

"What? Caught my attention?" I said awkwardly.

I stole a glance at Lightning and just shrugged, saying,

"Well, I do sort of like this woman but we're not a couple or even dating, I just like her, even if she doesn't."

Lightning had an odd look on her when I said that. I wonder why?

Serah just gasped and kept quiet.

Snow gave me a pat on the back encouragingly.

"Well, if sis can't show me any nieces or nephews, maybe you can?" He flashed me a stupid grin, and I feel inclined to punch him. Now I know how Light feels.

Serah must have noticed the hostilities and saved her husband by saying,

"How about lunch? Honey, go get it from the car."

"Alright, Dear!" was his quick reply.

With that, he was up and away.

He returned with a grim look and 2 containers.

"G-guys, I think I accidently left majority of the food at home…." He looked dejected.

We collectively let out a sigh and looked at what he had brought.

2 containers with spaghetti in it.

"It's just going to have to do." Serah said and set it out.

She shared one with Snow and I had to share one with Lightning.

I just watched her eat it. She eats really gracefully; each fluid motion of her cutlery just captivates me. I must have been staring because she eventually noticed that I wasn't eating.

She looked at me and stopped eating.

"_Hope, aren't you going to eat?"_

I snapped out of my reverie and replied,

"N-no, you go ahead Light, I'm not hungry."

My stomach apparently opposes what I just said, and growled.

"_Hope, start eating, NOW." _She commanded.

"Alright, alright." I decided giving in was easier than arguing.

I pick up my cutlery and started eating from the same plate as her.

She just smirked and continued eating.

What happened next was… well, sort of a one in a million chance thing.

Apparently one strand of spaghetti was stuck in the mound of noodles and I just suck at it, hard.

Lightning apparently, also had a similar problem.

We both just sucked at it and eventually…

*Smooch*

Our lips connected…

Apparently we both were sucking on the same strand.

What are the chances of that happening? This was a weird way to get one's first kiss.

Not that I resent it, I actually enjoyed it.

Lightning didn't make any move to pull away.

Then…

*Click*

*Flash*

Then I heard some giggling and I could feel a really stupid grin coming my way.

Lightning broke it first, breathless… And she looked towards Snow.

Yep, he had a camera in his hands.

He patted me on the back and said,

"Wow, Hope! You sneaky little devil! Using the food as an excuse to make out with sis? Good job, man!"

He smirked and got off the seat, and ran for all he was worth.

Lightning took off after him and I swear I saw her blush.

I couldn't help but blush too.

Serah just smiled knowingly at me.

"One step at a time, Hope. Especially when you're after my sister."

S-she knew?

I just sunk into my thoughts.

Her lips were so soft….I wish that moment could have lasted an eternity.

Maybe one day, she would see me as more than a child.

I looked at Serah and smiled.

"Well, does that mean I should start calling you sis too?"

**Authors Notes**

**Bleh, this sucked. It was rushed and really crappy! Ugh… go ahead and give me my flame. **

**Lols, this is a one-shot… But I'm thinking of writing Lightning's Perspective for the picnic. What do you think? Please Review!**

**Thanks, hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it even though it was rushed.**


	2. Picnic, Light's Perspective

**Authors Notes**

**Well, here you go…The exact same story, from another viewpoint! But, I'll warn you now it sucks….a lot. WHAT! I did my best. I had an exam going on when I wrote this! It is RUSHED and CRAPPY AS HELL. But just read it and review. **

**I believe I mentioned this, but please support my C2 community =D I appreciate it.**

**Meh, this is probably the last I will post for a while. I'm going Singapore this weekend and I have exam this week. This chapter may answer a few questions you were wondering.**

A Fine Picnic 2

**After Hope Comes Down The Stairs**

'Lightning's Perspective'

"_Hope? Where were you?" I ask him quizzically._

_He just stared at me for a bit before replying._

"Where else? In my room….?" He answered.

_I decide to just get straight to the point._

"_Well, that is beside the point. What I want to say is, would you like to come along for a picnic?"_

_He looked at me in disbelief and happily replied._

"Of course!"

_He sounded a little TOO happy._

"_Well, we have others who are coming as well, hope you didn't get your hopes up or anything."_

_He looked a little dejected._

"_Serah is coming with us…." I trailed off._

_He perked up a little and I think he almost broke out a grin until…._

"_Snow too." I finished dramatically._

_Well, that revelation totally destroyed him._

"We're going for a picnic with Serah and SNOW?" He emphasized on SNOW.

_I sigh in agreement. We both agree then, Snow is going to ruin a picnic which had potential to turn out FUN._

_But, what will I do if Hope doesn't come along….? I'll be stuck with Snow and Serah and…_

_I don't know how…But I have this feeling, that I just want him to be there….Not because of Snow or Serah, but…._

_I try my best to convince him to come._

"_Look, Hope. Just try and enjoy it… alright? At least I'm there." I sound really unconvincing…_

_He sighed, and then suddenly a mischievous smirk popped up._

_Uh oh, he figured out or remembered…The loophole._

"But that doesn't mean I HAVE to go, right?" he said it with a big grin on his face, as if he just escaped a King Behemoth and got away unscathed.

"After all, Serah asked YOU." He continued his victorious smirk.

_I started to panic at this._

_He isn't coming….? I thought to myself, almost breaking down. _

_Why is this happening to me….?_

_But one thing is for certain, I really want him to come along._

_And not because of Snow, because the look on his face, the slight look of pity in his eyes, tells me he thinks I want him to come along because of Snow._

_I want him to come along, I want his company…I just want him to be there…With me. This feeling scares me, a lot._

_But if I want him to come along, I can't keep up this prideful act._

_So I stuffed it, and asked politely._

"_Hope, Please…. Would you go with me?"_

_That sounded almost…Desperate._

_He looks….Surprised. In a good way._

_I think I have him…._

_He sighed and muttered._

"Alright, Light."

_I inwardly sighed in relief._

_He isn't going to abandon me then…_

**About an hour later**

"_Wow…." Hope and I gasped in tandem._

_Snow and Serah sure found a really nice place to have an outing._

_It had a waterfall and I very spacious area filled with grass._

_Snow and Serah proceeded to take out the table._

_Hope looks surprised, I think he is wondering how it can fit in that car._

_Well, the explanation is simple. That is a special picnic table that had a button you can press to change it to 'Portable' or 'Set-up' Which alters it's size for transporting._

_I sat in front of Hope, beside Serah._

"_So, who wants to hear a story from your resident hero?" Snow said with a big grin._

_He sure wasted no time…._

"_Oh, I want to!" Serah quickly shouted._

_Hope and I shared the same look._

_We obviously didn't want to hear his obnoxious stories._

"_No thanks, Snow." I quickly dissed him._

"I'll pass." Hope added.

_We both agree then…_

_Snow and Serah just sighed and decided to give in. They were happy enough we decided to even come._

"So, Hope… How's school?" _Snow tried to start a conversation._

"It's boring… Especially after kicking monster ass out in the Archlyte steppe and killing Fal'Cie and whatnot." Hope answered.

_Shouldn't he be happy that the whole L'cie thing is over…?_

_We continued having menial talk about irrelevant things._

_All of a sudden,_

"Claire, do you have a boyfriend yet?"_ Serah asked me teasingly._

_I just glared at Serah and said,_

"_Of course not!"_

_Hope looks relieved. I wonder why…?_

"Anybody you even like now? Maybe at work?"

_Serah was not giving up, huh?_

_I was about to reply 'Absolutely Not' until it hit me._

_I bit my lip, not sure if I should say it._

_I am of course, referring to the fact I like Hope. Therein lies the question._

_HOW do I like him?_

_I stole a quick glance at his face and blushed._

_Well, I guess a vague, not so straight answer will work…._

"_M-maybe…" I said softly and shyly. My face was really on fire._

_I couldn't look anyone in the face, especially not Hope._

_I think they looked at each other, puzzled. They obviously expected the former._

_When I finally looked at Hope, he was just…sitting there staring out into the open. He looked…Shocked beyond words; a more accurate term would be, broken._

_Snow just grinned and asked,_

"Wow sis! When are you going to get married like Serah and I and show us our nephew or niece! I'm sure you could get that person if you set your mind to it."

_I merely shot him a glare. I made a mental note to punch him later._

"What about you, Hope? Any lucky girl to have caught your attention?" Serah asked.

"What? Caught my attention?" He looked slightly caught off guard.

_He glanced at me for a second before replying._

"Well, I do sort of like this woman but we're not a couple or even dating, I just like her, even if she doesn't." He replied casually. But I can tell he's nervous.

_Wait…He can't mean….._

_He caught my confused look._

_Serah just gasped and kept quiet._

_Snow gave him a pat on the back encouragingly._

_I think all three of us caught on to his…fancy._

"Well, if sis can't show me any nieces or nephews, maybe you can?" Snow said while grinning. I think Hope looked ready to punch him.

_Serah must have noticed the hostilities and saved her husband by saying,_

"How about lunch? Honey, go get it from the car."

"Alright, Dear!"was his quick reply.

_With that, he was up and away._

_He returned with a grim look and 2 containers._

"G-guys, I think I accidently left majority of the food at home…." He looked dejected.

_We collectively let out a sigh and looked at what he had brought._

_2 containers with spaghetti in it._

"It's just going to have to do." Serah said and set it out.

_She shared one with Snow and I had to share one with Hope._

_I started eating first._

_I eventually noticed he was just staring and wasn't eating._

"_Hope, aren't you going to eat?" I ask him._

_He snapped out of his reverie and hastily replied,_

"N-no, you go ahead Light, I'm not hungry."

_His stomach chose that particular moment to growl._

_I inwardly sighed._

"_Hope, start eating, NOW." _

_He gave in and replied,_

"Alright, alright."

_He picked up his cutlery and started eating._

_I put on a satisfied grin before continuing._

_What happened next was…very unlikely._

_But it wasn't so bad…._

_Apparently one strand of spaghetti was stuck in the mound of noodles. _

_I just tried to suck it in but it was…really stuck._

_Hope apparently, also had a similar problem._

_But I brushed it off as a coincidence._

_We both just sucked at it and eventually…_

_*Smooch*_

_Our lips connected…_

_Apparently we both were sucking on the same strand._

_What are the chances of that happening? This was a weird way to get one's first kiss._

_Yes, I know. This IS my first kiss, as unlikely as that sounds._

_But, this felt…nice. A more accurate term would be….Amazing._

_I felt compelled not to end it._

_He seemed to be enjoying it as well._

_I've never felt this way before, but should I be encouraging it…? _

_Then…_

_*Click*_

_*Flash*_

_Then I heard some giggling and I could feel a really stupid grin._

_I quickly broke the kiss, breathless._

_I could see the strand of saliva connecting our lips._

_I quickly looked at Snow._

_He had a camera in his hands._

_He gave Hope a pat on the back and said,_

"Wow, Hope! You sneaky little devil! Using the food as an excuse to make out with sis? Good job, man!"

_That's it, he signed his death warrant._

_He smirked and got off the seat, and ran for all he was worth._

_I blushed for a little bit before chasing after him._

"_Get back here!" I shouted as I chased him._

_I could hear Serah snickering in the background._

_While chasing him, I pondered what had happened._

_That was just accidental right? It didn't mean anything….right?_

_But I was compelled to think otherwise._

_Well, maybe one day…This may work out._

_I picture myself in a wedding dress and I blush furiously._

"_Snow! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I shouted at him._

**Authors Notes**

**You may have guessed, this seems to resemble the lady and the tramp. It was probably a coincidence….right?**

**Well, I leave it up to you.**

**Please review and support my community! Thank you very much.**


End file.
